Little Merwolf
by DeathPrincess821
Summary: My version of Little Mermaid. (WARNING: Swearing)
1. Chapter 1 - Gazing From Afar

**New fanfic! Mm, am I a faggot? Most likely since I like My Little Mermaid. What?! Its great/awesome/innocent! I know, I know. I am more seen as a gore fan…But…COME ON! Its fucking My Little Mermaid! One of the BEST stories EVER :D! But it is okay if you guys don't like it. I mean, like you guys don't care that My Little Mermaid is one of my most loved movies? Nah, you don't! X)! Here's the list of the characters!**

**One, Eric (its genderbent): Annie the Cat.**

**Two, Ariel: Jarry the Merwolf…Thingy…**

**Three, Flounder: Toothy.**

**Four, Sebastian: Sniffles.**

**Five, Ursula: Mad.**

**Six, Eric's Uncle: Fuzz Ball.**

**Seven, King Triton: Ally the Mouse.**

**Eight, Scuttle: Lumpy.**

**Nine, Carlotta: Giggles.**

**So…This is my version, mixed into a lot of other versions from Disney and stuff! **

**Another thing that I will say is that this takes place in 2013 or something. So keep that in mind! X)**

…

Jarry gazed from afar, he was behind a large rock looking over it, there stood a young teenage wearing a white sundress with gray blue polka dots. She was wearing sandals, her long hair out and messy. She had light brown eyes, with brown fur, and darker brown hair. The cat was sitting by her uncle, Fuzz Ball, he was a dark blue cat with purple highlights, a black belly shirt that was sleeveless, and very short jean shorts. He was bare feet, holding a book as the young girl was looking into the sky.

A purple merbeaver swam close to the merwolf. The merbeaver had pure, big, dark purple eyes with dark purple freckles, buck teeth, and small body. He swam by the merwolf and looked over at him. "It's never going to happen." The high pitched merbeaver broke the ice.

"Yeah, I know." Jarry sighed, Toothy shrugged.

"Wanna go do something?" Toothy asked. Jarry nodded.

"Bros before hoes, I guess…."

The two jumped into the water. As Jarry remembered how this happened.

~13 Years Ago~

Jarry was a three year old boy, when Toothy had left for camp. Jarry was left alone all summer, why even have summer if your best friend isn't there?

Jarry was swimming in boredom. He swam closer to the top, which is mother told him not to. Jarry swam and broke the top of the water, Jarry inhaled, the new type of air was harder to breath in, like when you're in a car without a fan on a very, very hot day. He looked over to a small island, only a few families lived there. The only house at the beach, it looked old and the wood was fading out. There stood a toddler no older than him playing with a stick and the sand.

She was wearing a lime dress shirt with an ever blue long sleeved shirt. She was bare feet as she sighed, she was bored too. Jarry swam over. "Hello!" He waved.

She looked up and smiled. "Hi!" She waved back, "Who are you?"

"I'm Jarry!"

"I'm Annie."

"What are you doing?" Jarry questioned. Annie pointed at the picture.

"I'm drawing!" She giggled. Jarry moved closer, and shown his tail from the water. Annie screeched as Jarry cocked his head to the site.

"What?"

Annie kept screaming as a young dark blue cat ran out, Jarry jumped into the water.

~End of Flashback~

"Hey look!" Jarry shouted, snapping out of the daydream and pointed at a board as Toothy shook his head.

"Dude, remember last time?" Toothy squeaked. Backing away, Jarry swam closer.

"I'm going in, wanna be backup?" Jarry grinned.

"H- wh- n-! Fine…!" Toothy crossed his arms and huffed into his cheeks. Jarry swam in and looked around. It was huge. There wasn't really anything in it, but one thing that had Jarry by the eye. Jarry moved closer to it and grabbed it, looking it over.

Suddenly Toothy started screaming and swimming into the house before Jarry could turn. Toothy grabbed him and pulled him down. Before Jarry could slap the young teenager, Toothy pointed at the small hole as a shark flew by. Jarry's blood ran cold as he gasped.

When it was a few minutes Jarry pushed him off, Jarry grabbed his bag and swam to the door. Toothy meekly following as they flew out and swam out of the ship.

…

Toothy sighed in annoyance, as Jarry shown Lumpy the thing. It was a golden fork. "Oh this?" Lumpy smiled. "It's a thingy bemer! You use it to curl your fur!"

"Wow, really?" Jarry's baby blue eyes were brightened by the bullshit. Toothy crossed his arms and waited for it to be over.

"Yup! And it makes sound too!" Lumpy chuckled, hitting the golden fork and made an awful sound.

"Oh my god!" Jarry screamed.

"What?"

"Mama's birth day party!"

"Oh shit," Toothy said, rubbing the back of his head, "that was today?"

"Yeah!" Jarry screamed. "Damn it I forgot! I am so fish food!" He cried as he swam deep into the dark waters.

"Bye dumbass." Toothy waved goodbye to Lumpy and followed his friend.

…

**I wonder why I made Toothy an asshole to Lumpy :/ I have no idea!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Death In The Kingdom

***Sighs* the last chapter isn't my best, I feel like Will Smith! And if you have no idea what I am talking about, Will Smith had made great movies that almost everyone loved, and then he made that one…That awful one. I hope that this isn't my Will Smith Awful Movie!**

…

Jarry swam as fast as he could. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"I'm sorry! Dude, I forgot!"

"I did too!" Jarry replied as he swam into the kingdom. Hoping his mother didn't know.

…

Ally sat in her chair in sadness and anger. A light blue crab wearing black, thick glasses sat by her. "Maybe he's getting a gift?"

"The shops are closed." She growled.

"Maybe he's making you dinner?"

"I already had dinner," Ally shook her head, "I just don't understand, we used to be so close…And now…I don't understand. I mean, his other brothers and me are close!"

"He's a teenager, it will pass." Sniffles reinsured, Ally shrugged. Jarry swam in as Toothy stayed at the doorway.

"I'm sorry!" Jarry cried.

"We were counting on you!" Sniffles snapped. Ally gave Sniffles a look, she sat up and looked down at her son.

"Why were you late?" Ally's voice bellowed.

"A SHARK CAME!" Toothy shouted out of nowhere, waving his paws in the air. Jarry turned to him in shock.

"A shark, huh?" Ally crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah! It was huge! And had big teeth!" The merbeaver said, putting his paws out to his sides trying to show how big it was. Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, did it tie you guys up or something? Maybe kept you away from the party?" Ally turned to the merwolf. "Jarry, I know you could out run a simple shark."

"Uhhh…" Toothy mumbled as he backed away into the hallway.

"Damn it, Toothy!" Jarry grumbled under his breath.

"What _really_ happen?" Ally demanded.

Jarry stood there for a minute. "Uh…We got lost?"

"Jarry!" Ally thundered, making Sniffles hind under a rock, Jarry sighed.

"I was talking to Lumpy…"

"Lumpy!? Didn't I tell you not to talk to him?!" Ally screamed, her eyes becoming red with anger as the room shacked. Sniffles squeaked.

"Y-yeah…" Jarry felt like he was burying himself alive by talking, his stomach heavy with worry as Ally swam over to him.

"He's from the fucking land! You should never go there! I've told you time and time again! Why can't you be like normal kids and hang out with normal meranimals?! I wish you were normal!"

Jarry felt hurt by his mother's words, before saying anything that could get him killed, he swam out before his mother could apologize. She sighed and sat back down on her chair, slouching down in the seat. Sniffles crawled out from the rock and walked over to her. "Was I too hard?"

"Of course not! If he was my son, I would make sure he would keep his head in the sea where it belongs!" Sniffles smirked satisfied as Ally's light pink eyes brightened.

"You would." Ally smiled, Sniffles chuckled. "That's why I am going to have you watch him for me."

Sniffles felt the impark of nothing as he turned on his heels. "M-Miss Ally, a-are you s-sure?"

"You said it yourself; you could keep his head in the sea where it belongs. And he does need someone watching him, other than that friend of his, I would but I have a kingdom to take care of!"

"U-understandable…" Sniffles said, not wanting to for the reason, of if Jarry gets killed or hurt it's his fait! He would be fish food! "Why do you want me to do?"

"Just watch him, making sure he isn't seeing Lumpy, the land, or land animals." Ally explained, Sniffles nodded and slowly walked out. His shoulders slumped and him kicking his feet out as walking. The crab understood why she is so angry at her son, and why she is being this way, wanting Sniffles to spy on him.

~11 Years Ago~

The five year old merwolf was playing with his mother, father, and brother. He had only three brothers, and he was the youngest. They were near the island, they had no fears. When his mother was stopping a fight between his two older brothers. Jarry and his father were looking at the small town.

Suddenly, a group of the town people ran at them, Ally grabbed the three oldest brothers and swam down and told them to go back home as fast as they could. Then she realized her husband and her son. She tried to swim back up, but when she did.

She found the bloody corpse of her husband and her son nowhere to be found. The group was gone, did they take him? The young queen started to cry. She felt two small arms wrapped themselves around her body. She looked down and saw her youngest son, covered in his father's blood softly crying into his mother.

~End of Flashback~

Sniffles shook his head at the thought, then out of the window saw Jarry and Toothy swimming away, Sniffles swam out of the window and followed the two.

…

**O.o why did I put gore into this? I loved the movie for the innocent and I've made it gory! It doesn't make scene!**


	3. Chapter 3 - As the Eyes Watches

**Fuck yeah! Here once again to make a post, YEY! ^-^**

…

Sniffles followed the young two. Jarry swim faster than Toothy, making Toothy out of breath. "Dude! Why are you so mad?"

"N-nothing, man. I just got in a fight with my mom. Nothing much…" Jarry looked down and sighed.

The view zoomed out and shown a glass ball. "Do you think this is useful?" Said a husky, raspy voice, the room was dark. Just black, no light other then the glass ball. Two red eyes that had asked looked over to dark blue eyes.

"Yes, the child would do anything to be with her. This is useful."

"Finally, I can't wait to get payback from that slut!" The red eyed one growled, meaning the queen.

"Indeed, and I know how to give a little push off the edge." The dark blue eyed one chuckled, the red eyed one grinned manically.

"Ooh, I can't wait! Can we do it now, please, please?! I've been waiting SO long to do something evil!" The red eyed one whined, the dark blue eyed one shook his head.

"No, we must wait, for the right time. But I well promise you it well be worth it."

…

**Short? Yes, but I am going to bed soon, so I HAD to make it short! It's like, 8:54! And I go to bed at nine! And think how long it takes to post!**


End file.
